Vampire of Darkness
by sayaka.nakano1412
Summary: A fanfiction based on supernatural creatures gathered and an otome game. Kuroko was born with a mixture of a vampire blood and a human blood. He met the leader of the clan, Akashi along with his assistants Aomine, Midorima, Murasakibara and Kise. They've been cold towards Kuroko. But in the end, they would play basketball together after gatherings.
1. Prologue

【Prologue】

In this day and age, the line between day and night was blurred, and supernatural beings have worked their way into society. In a way, it was natural outcome. The humans prided themselves on the culture they had built up, and claimed that they were the ultimate rulers of the world. But they would be forced to see the errors of their ways. No one noticed when the supernatural beings started showing up. They couldn't have noticed. No one knew when they had started to mix in.

The supernaturals...  
They were actually rulers of the world. The supernaturals laugh at and look down upon the foolish humans, and prey on them. By the time the humans realized what was going on, it was already too late. The town at night was lit up as brightly as day, but that didn't mean that the night had become safe. Humans feared them. They feed off of the humans life-force. When they lose their life-force, humans become withered corpses, like deflated balloon. It was a true fear. They feared the supernaturals, and began to call them by the bames of monsters from the past.

Vampires...  
That was what they called them. Those who took life, and those whose lives were taken. Nothing could be created from their relationship of predator and prey. Nothing was supposed to exist beyond that relationship, but it is when that "something" exist that tragedies happen.

His was a pitiful existance...  
He didn't fit into either group. The bastard child born of a Vampire father and a human mother. It was fate that he was born into this role. He had not been born this way because he wanted to. If it were possible, he wanted the warmth of a normal human. He had been lonely during his younger years due to being a half-vampire. Others had bullied him for it.

. . . All he wanted was love. Though he had not known the warmth of another person, the boy had that desire because of the shining star that had appeared in his life. He was desperately reaching out, trying to touch the star. While getting caught up in various plots and conspiracies, he had touched the warmth in the hearts of other people. The leader of the Vampire Clan, Akashi Seijuurou.

The young man from the Werewolf Clan who has been his friend since childhood, Kagami Taiga. "Trust me. I will never break our promise. I'll protect you..."

What awaits him in the midst of a conspiracy by huge forces. And who may know the truth, God or Supernaturals? In the end, he would probably play basketball with his member clan. Akashi-kun, Midorima-kun, Murasakibara-kun, Aomine-kun and Kise-kun. They were all members of a basketball team. Kise-kun used to doubt Tetsuya's skills. But ever since Akashi-kun became Tetsuya's personal coach, his abilities have vastly improved. Will they be able to continue playing basketball together again?


	2. Chapter 1

【Ch 1 - Vampire of Darkness】

He was all alone. Even among the supernaturals he different. Within the ruins of an abandoned building, a child born of a Vampire and human... Spoke to his black and white dog beast-servant "I can't say that... I'm lonely, right?" I asked Nigou. "Because I have you. Right, Nigou?" I desperately asked Nigou about his opinion and he replied "Woof, Woof". The thin glass of the window, despite having some holes in it... Courageously protected the room from the outside air. Despite the warmer weather with the changing of seasons, the nights were still chilly. Kuroko shivered as he curled up his body and held Nigou tightly. The only thing protecting him from the cold was a worn-out blanket. "I'm sorry, I know that I'm not supposed to summon you in this kind of weather." I appologized to Nigou, "Woof..." The black and white dog responded as if he could understand his words. As if to comfort his weak master, he flattened his ears and pressed his nose against him. Tetsuya smiled softly at his adorable dog. "_I wonder when the last time I smiled like this was..._" He murmured.

When his parents were still alive, he was able to smile much more. He played basketball with his clan mates named Akashi-kun, Midorima-kun, Murasakibara-kun, Aomine-kun and Kise-kun. Akashi-kun was the one who found Tetsuya's hidden talent. And they would have played basketball together again. Yes, they would, but then came the difficult times. The times where his parents struggled, but there was no denying that there were also happiness in their marriage. His father loved his mother. Despite being a Vampire and the fact that she should have been his prey, he loved her. And, she loved him back. As a result, Kuroko was born. He was born because he was wanted by his parents. He was able to be proud of that fact until... Tetsuya bit his lip as he recall his memories. "_Oh yeah... It was until that time..._" He murmured to himself.


	3. Chapter 2

【Ch 2 - Vampire of Darkness】  
After his Vampire father watched as the life of his mother was snuffed out, he took his own life. Kuroko couldn't stop it in time. "I will come join you on the other side!" As the vampire said those words, Kuroko tried to stopped him "Wait! Father, please wait!" He knew that they cared for each other deeply, but. . . He never imagined that they would both leave him behind like this. Kuroko could do nothing but stand there in a daze. The result of their love was supposed to be Kuroko, but his parents threw Kuroko away before he could come into his own. The grief from losing his mother was enormous. Kuroko grieved too, but his father's grief was so deep, it took all he had to comfort his father. For his father to abandon him after all of that...

That's when he realize... That he couldn't get too close to anyone. Losing his mother couldn't be helped because she had the lifespan of a human. But if you considered the fact that she periodically gave her life-force to his father, she lived a full life as a human. But his father was different. His father had an obligation to protect Kuroko. It's the responsibility of a parent. And he never got to play basketball with other people. But from time to time, he'd practice by himself in a basketball court. Practicing misdirection and passes, now he's ready to be a regular player. He thought of attending high school, so that he can join a basketball club. Luckily, Kagami-kun, his childhood friend attends high school too. He entered Seirin High School as a first-year student. Kagami-kun is from a werewolf clan, and his family have been raising Tetsuya into a fine man. (I should probably ask this matter to Mother and Father first...) Tetsuya already considered Kagami-kun's father and mother as his own family, so he called them mom and dad. And he considers Kagami-kun as his own brother.


	4. Chapter 3

Hello guys, finally this fanfict reached chapter 3 and for the first time, it reached about 800+ readers ^^ thank you so much for the supports *^* and creds to the creator of an otome game and also Fujimaki Tadatoshi, arigatou gozaimasu minna-san ^^

【Ch 3 - Vampire of Darkness】  
Vampires have pride. His father's clan opposed him for taking a human for a partner. And there was no way Kuroko to be accepted as part of the clan because of his mixed blood. Kuroko was half human and half Vampire. Like a human he could eat regular meals, but the Vampire within him yearned for the life-force of the living. Yet that hunger was never to the point where he had to kill humans. Not quite a human, not quite a vampire. That was Kuroko. That was exactly why he wanted his parents to protect him. He wanted them to watch over him until he could stand on his own two feet. Frustration and grief welled up inside of him. He didn't resent his parents, but he was overcome with sorrow. He wondered if in the end, he had meant anything to them.

He was supposed to have been born from the love between them, but he was an insignificant thing who couldn't even keep his parents from leaving this world. The fact was so sad and painful, Kuroko just wanted something to hold onto... That's why he decided to summon a beast-servant.

Beast-servants will obey the vampire who calls upon them. They support their master at times such as when they are preying upon humans. They can be anything from cute and small animals to ferocious beasts. Kuroko was able to summon a small black and white dog, one of the lowesr ranking among beast-servants. It didn't take long for the black and white dog to become Kuroko's emotional support.


	5. Chapter 4

【Ch 4 - Vampire of Darkness】

However, in order to continue a contract with a beast-servant, the master must share their life-force with it. That was the reason why Kuroko decided to go on surviving and the reason he was able to maintain his strong will. The black and white dog always barked "Woof, Woof" and his eyes are the same as the master, so Kuroko decided to name him "Nigou". He did think that the name was a little too simple, but when he met the dog, it was almost as if he was introducing himself as "Nigou". When he hugged the black and white dog tightly, the warmth was enough to bring him to tears. For him, the world was a hard place to live in. But now that he had something to protect, he swore to take life head on. But still, there were times when he'd become depressed.

"Tomorrow, the clan is gathering together." Nigou looked up at Kuroko with his big blue eyes, as if to ask "What's wrong?", Kuroko smiled and gently stroked the dog's soft back. "I was invited, so I guess I have to go. I wonder if I'll get to see Akashi-kun..." I sighed. The vampire clan will gather once every few months, and information about when the gatherings will be held are passed through beast-servants to their masters. As a distant relative, Kuroko's presence was allowed at the gatherings. But everyone around him called him "_bastard child_" or _filthy_", and all the whispers took a toll on him. But the most nerve-wracking thing was the way Akashi-kun looked at him. "I guess we might not be able to play basketball anymore, since they're busy with their clans." The bluenette murmured.


	6. Chapter 5

【Ch 5 - Vampire of Darkness】

Akashi Seijuurou. That was his name. He was born into the most noble house in the clan. It's rumored that Akashi-kun will lead the clan one day. He is both noble and perfect. If you asked any vampire about what a vampire was, everyone would give Akashi-kun's name. Red hair and his eyes were even reder than the redest blood. He was as mysterious as an illusion. Being shunned by Akashi-kun was the most painful thing. For Kuroko it was much more than a smiple yearning. (_Because... I remember... The time he was kind to me..._)  
They were closer to humans than to vampires. And their rate of growth was about the same as in humans. In vampires, who grow slowly, It is normal that despite their youthful looks, their actual age would be in the theee digits. It must have been bizarre for you to see him growing year by year. Whenever his dad took him to see the clan. They would talk behind his back. "Dad, what are those people saying?" I nonchalantly asked. "Nothing for you to worry about." As he spoke, I saw the deep wrinkles etched between his brows. Though he couldn't understand the complicated words when he'd been young, he could make out "_bastard_." And that they'd been talking about him. Not to mention that it wasn't a very nice word. Feeling like crying with a murky sensation around his heart, the voice resonated as if cutting through the sickly air. "How embarassing. Since when has our clan started to sneer at a child behind his back?"


	7. Chapter 6

【Ch 6 - Vampire of Darkness】

"I-i didn't mean it that way..." Akashi-kun probably wasn't trying to cover for Kuroko that time. He was simply angry that didn't match up to his morals was happening. But ever since that time, Akashi-kun was special to Kuroko. (_He's like a prince..._) In the picture books his mother read to him, when something terrible happened the prince would always come to save the day, and young Kuroko believed that miracles happened. Now that he's older, he knows that these things don't happen and that Akashi-kun isn't a prince. But the yearning remained. Kuroko let out a sigh. He was always afraid of the gatherings, but he couldn't let himself become any more afraid. "Nigou... Please stay by my side." "Woof woof!" The little black and white dog's encouragement made him happier than anything. He wished that he could spend with them like the old days.

Someone murmured, "So he's still alive after all." It was loud enough for Kuroko to hear. Biting his lower lip, Kuroko glared at those around him. This harrasment was nothing new, and he couldn't let it get to him. It would end soon. If he endured, he would be back home with Nigou in no time. Then he could return to daily life and play basketball with Kagami-kun. Kuroko told himself over and over that someday he could stood up and play basketball together. He couldn't lose to them and to those who mocked him. Kuroko was alone, but he couldn't let those people, who just stood by and laughed, see the weak side of him. (_I want to hold Nigou and hug him tight..._) There were many clan members who took their beast-servants to the gatherings, They would think a little black and white dog like Nigou was prey. He didn't care how much they hurt him, but he wanted to protect Nigou from it all. That black and white fur... Nigou was Kuroko's precious treasure. (_When I go back, I'm going to hug Nigou over and over._)

Hello guys, thanks for following and reviewing this story ^^ I'm so happy that the response was good. And credit to an otome game story.  
Well let me tell you facts about myself.  
I'm a 14 year old girl who loves yaoi and kuroko no basuke. I also love to play some otome games (depends the quality and the plot of the story) and i'm interested making Otome Game x Kuroko no Basuke. And as result, it got big hits. Thank you for the supports. I'll be updating soon *bows*


	8. Chapter 7

【Ch 7 - Vampire of Darkness】

Everyone around him kept their distance, so Kuroko edged towards one side of the hall. Countless clan members poured into the hall and their magnificence was overwhelming. The clan leader's mansion was once an old castle built by humans, but it was decorated beautifully as if it was brand new. Kuroko's home was the exact opposite. He was reminded again that an abandoned building was the best he could do. It's not that he wanted to live in a luxury, he just wanted someplace warm... That's all Kuroko wished for. "Ohh...!" He couldn't tell how much time had passed, but Akashi-kun and the other vampires of high status finally appeared from the back of the hall. Someone in the crowd whispered that they're his assistants. "They're aristrocrats born into perfect families." A vampire said something to the other vampire.

"Aristrocrats..." Kuroko sighed. Akashi-kun looked like a god as he stood at the center of the stage. The flickering red flames of the candles made his hair shine even more reder. Just for an instant, it looked as if he turned his red eyes towards Kuroko. Thinking it was just his imagination, Kuroko hung his head, but just then he heard Akashi-kun's low voice. "My fellows, thank you all for gathering here." At once, the hall went silent. Everyone looked their eyes on Akashi-kun so they would not miss a single word. "I am delighted to see that you are all safe, but I have some bad news. That is why I gathered you here today. Including my assistants, Aomine Daiki, Midorima Shintaro, Kise Ryouta, and Murasakibara Atsushi." Akashi-kun sighed. (_Bad news? I wonder what it is.._.) Kuroko remained silent as he tries to figure out what is going. "Lately, there has been some activity among the humans, and we have been looking into it. Everyone is aware of the hunters..." Kuroko nodded along with Nigou with those around him. Everyone frowned with disapproval, but Kuroko had mixed feelings.

Avoiding becoming prey, Hunters were humans who hunt vampires. Vampires are stronger and smarter than humans, but it is said that Hunters do not lose, even to vampires. "It seems that lately, the humans are getting carried away with themselves." Akashi-kun explained. "It's troublesome, but victims on our side have been increasing as well." Midorima-kun sighed. "How can that be...?" A vampire asked that question to the other vampire. While the entire hall stirred, Kuroko tried to make himself small. Everytime someone said "human" he felt his body tremble. He had to keep himself together, but the looks of hate were about to make Kuroko snap at any moment. He felt his head spin, and the hostility was almost enough to kill him. Overpowered, Kuroko reached out his hand for something to grab onto.

"Kurokocchi..." Kise-kun who saw Kuroko reached out his hand for something to grab onto, looks sad as if he was trying to save himself from the glares of the other vampires. Kuroko's fingers of his outstretched hand touched... "Ahhh..." with the expression as if he wanted to apologize to Akashi-kun, his whole body trembled. "I'm reluctant to do so, but he is still one of us. And one of our teammates as well... Even if he is a bastard." Akashi-kun smiled to Kuroko and holds his trembling hands. Kise-kun and the others then tries to cheer him up by patting his head with their hands.

heyy guys, thank you for following and reviewing the newest chapter ^^ I hope the story doesn't end up a sad one because i'm willing to make a AkaKuro fanfict xD I hope you all are satisfied with my story, domo arigatou gozaimashita *bows*

let me introduce you one thing. I'm an official roleplayer from instagram

these are my accs :

official_kurobakaito

official_kurokotetsuya

seijuurou_akashi


	9. Chapter 8

【Ch 8 - Vampire of Darkness】

Caught by his arm, it coincidentally looked as though Akashi-kun and the other was holding him in their arms. He thought the others was supposed to be cold. The others are never shaken by anything, and he just assumed that Akashi-kun and his assistants body temperatures would be low too. But in reality, their body was much warmer than Kuroko's was. (_Did they.. Protect me...?_) This possibility started to get his hopes up. But he couldn't stay in their arms forever... Because the surrounding stares were harsher than ever. Kuroko got down on his knees and slowly looked up at Akashi-kun, Midorima-kun, Murasakibara-kun, Aomine-kun and Kise-kun.

"I'm fine... Thank you..." Kuroko bowed. "What happened to our Phantom Sixth Man? Have you lost your lack of presence?" Aomine-kun pats his head. "Ahh.. No.. It's just that... They've been staring at me the whole time... So they've noticed..." That wasn't the intention, but he knew that no matter what he said at that moment, They wouldn't listen. Kuroko nodded and dropped his gaze slightly. "As always... You still speak like a child, Kuroko." Midorima-kun grined. "Huh? Ahh, S-sumimasendeshita..." Akashi-kun let out a sigh. He worried that Akashi-kun and the others would shun him more than ever now. "Why do you look so down, Tetsu?" Aomine-kun was worried about him. "It's because you are this way that..." Akashi-kun murmured.


	10. Chapter 9

Ch 9 – Vampire of Darkness

"Akashi-kun?" Kuroko looked at Akashi-kun with the eyes that want to know the continuation of his sentence. "It's nothing. Don't trouble me and the others anymore, understand?" The red haired guy sighed. "Kurokocchi, Just sit over there quietly." The model pointed towards aa very comfortable looking arm chair. It was a little separated from everything, but it was placed where it would be in Akashi-kun and Midorima-kun's line of vision. "Kuro-chin, use your lack of presence next time so people wouldn't notice that you were here the whole time." The purple haired guy offers him potato chips. (_Maybe... They're...?_) Maybe it was placed there by someone who didn't want anything to do with Kuroko. But still, it felt as if Akashi-kun was thinking of his well-being. His chest felt somewhat hot and naturally a smile came to his lips. The places Akashi-kun had touched felt hot, and he was so happy he could cry. He didn't know when the clan would gather next, but he felt as though he was given the courage to go on until then. "Arigatou Gozaimashita!" He called out as Akashi-kun and the others silently turned his back to leave. Without turning around, Akashi-kun and the others went up the platform.

With Akashi-kun and the others back on the platform, everyone turned their focus back onto them. With all eyes on them, Akashi-kun and the others began to speak. "In hunting, we lose to no one." The red haired guy began to talk. "However, a pact is necessary." Midorima-kun implied. At once the entire hall buzzed with voices. Vampires are not the oly ones that humans fear and call "supernatural". "It can't be. . ." Someone's nervous voice could be heard, and in the blink of an eye it spread throughout the hall. Vampires sand above all of the supernatural, but something was threatening their position. Werewolves transform with the waxing and waning of the moon. Some say that werewolves are so repulsive that they can't go near them, but Kuroko considered their race more affectionate than the vampire clan. "Whether we make a pact with them or not needs to be discussed. That is all. You may go." After watching the clan members leave one after another, Kuroko finally stood up. Only a few candles remained lit. Kuroko can't see in the dark was well as other vampires, so he walked slowly while keeping one hand on the wall.


	11. Chapter 10

Ch 10 – Vampire of Darkness

"Wait, Kuroko." Akashi-kun called out. "Huh?" He turns and finds Akashi-kun and the others, candlestick in hand. Not being able to sense his presence must mean his superiority. "Uh. . . What is it?" The bluenette smiles a bit and asked. "What do you think?" Midorima-kun asked. "About. . . the werewolves? You're asking for my opinion?" He was flustered. "Yeah, that's right. The opinion of a bastard who is supported by werewolves." Akashi-kun hitted the point. ". . . Oh!". At those cruel words Kuroko's eyes opened wide. He didn't want to cry, but he could eel the tears welling up. _(But why. . . can't I help feeling that Akashi-kun and the others are special?). _"Come now, answer me. Kuroko." The red haired vampire insisted Kuroko to answer his question. "I don't really know, but this is what you decided, so it must be the right decision." The words struck his heart and Kuroko felt tense. Akashi-kun and Midorima-kun was already displeased with him, but what if his answer wasn't what they wanted to hear. . . That was all that Kuroko could think about. He didn't know what was good and what was bad anymore. He has his own thoughts and opinions, but all he did was pass all the responsibility back to them. It's meaningless if he does that. The more flustered he got, the harder it was to speak.

He swallowed. "This is. . . your answer?" Once again, the green haired guy asked him. Kuroko nodded. Akashi-kun said some terrible things to him, but he can at least say what is on his mind. But, he hated how easily he cried. _(But. . . I was able to answer him. . .) _He was able to express his feelings to them and that alone was enough. He hid his trembling lips with his hands. Sniffling, he wiped away his own tears with the back of his hand. He decided that he would do better the next time they met. He would become strong enough to not be shaken by his cruel words and become stronger in basketball too. He didn't want them to think that he was trying to cry his way out of it. "Can I go now?" The bluenette asked softly. "No, there's one more thing." Akashi-kun replied. "Have you gotten better at taking life-force?" Aomine-kun suddenly asked that in a blink of an eye. "Er. . . no. . . I just can't do more than that. . ." He awkwardly replied to Aomine-kun's question. It is a vampire's instinct to take life-force. That's why in old stories it was said that vampires suck the blood of the living, but they can also take life-force just by touch. But for Kuroko it was different.


	12. Chapter 11

Ch 11 – Vampire of Darkness

The only way for him to take life-force was by direct contact with his prey with his lips. "In that case, you should practice. When as the last time you took life-force, Kuroko?" Akashi-kun asked. "Um. . . maybe two days ago? But Akashi-kun. . . There's no way that I can practice." There are no humans here. And there haven't been any symptoms of withdrawal yet. He'd decided that he would only look for prey when he couldn't take it anymore. Plus he took regular meals. Maybe it was the human side of him that made him feel guilty when he took someone's life-force. "You're a bastard, but that doesn't change the fact that we are part of the same clan. It's my responsibility to teach you. . . Kuroko, I will give you some of my life-force." Akashi-kun offered to Kuroko. "What. . . ?"

When he was young, there was a time when his father gave him some life-force. But that was when he didn't know how to hunt, and now he could get by well enough. Why was they so concerned when all that was a different was his method? While his thoughts spun in his head, Akashi-kun pulled his shirt collar down past their collarbone. The bluenette gulped. His hunger was still somewhat suppressed, but he wasn't sure about tomorrow. He began to feel dizzy. Suddenly he became hot and his whole body began to shake. From this familiar feeling, he knew that his eye color had changed. When hunting prey, Kuroko's eyes change from black to blue. During these times, his human half is taken over by his vampire half. As if under a spell, Kuroko stood in front of Akashi-kun first. "Good boy. . . Come. . ."


	13. Chapter 12

Ch 12 – Vampire of Darkness

Kuroko stood on his tiptoes a bit to reach Akashi-kun. It felt as though the air around them had become heavy and rich, and it had the aroma of flowers. Kuroko put both his arms around Akashi-kun's neck, as if to embrace him. "It smells so nice. . ." He murmured. This must be what Akashi-kun's life-force smells like. . . It was sweet, and now that he's had a taste, it was unforgettable. He breathed in the scent deeply. He pressed against Akashi-kun's neck and stroked it gingerly. Akashi-kun chuckled and said it tickled, Kuroko gave a small laugh in return. What a wonderful feeling. He thought it little strange that he had changed so effortlessly. He whispered, "Akashi-kun" and pressed his lips against Akashi-kun's strong neck. Having no fangs, he didn't need to bare his teeth. From the point he touched, he could feel something satisfying steadily flowing through his body. The life-force made him feel drunk as if he had been drinking alcohol. "Mmm. . . Ahh. . ." What a wonderful feeling. That's all he could think. He clung closely and pressed his body against Akashi-kun as if asking for more. It was completely different from any life-force he had ever had. He couldn't believe how eagerly he yearned for more.

He slumped down on the ground and tried to catch his breath. "Oh. . . Oh. . ." He moaned a bit. "Is that enough for you? Those with mixed blood must have small appetites." Akashi-kun's teasing tone made Kuroko's cheek turn red. Actually, he was able to take more life-force than usual. Usually he gets less. . . Nigou puts up a protective barier when he takes life-force, but Kuroko doesn't have enough strength for the barrier to last very long. So usually he can only take bare minimum of life-force. That's why, he himself was so surprised at how much he had. Sweet, rich and undeniably good. "Akashi-kun. . ." The bluenette spoke. "What is it?" The leader answered. "Arigatou Gozaimashita. I'll be fine for a while longer." He greatfuly said thanks to him. "I'll give you some again the next time we meet." Akashi-kun offered again. "But. . . I don't wan to trouble you." He sighed a bit. "You're underestimating me if you think this much bothers me. A bastard child with a small appetite? Worrying about me. . . ? Don't make me laugh." His words were harsh, but his tone of voice was soft. There was moment of kindness and compassion. That must also be a reason why the clan adores him. "Thank you. . . for helping me." He bowed. "It is my responsibility to protect the clan. That is all." He replied. "Yes but. . . thank you. You and Midorima-kun, Murasakibara-kun, Aomine-kun and Kise-kun are the only one wo says that I'm part of the clan." He smiled a bit. "I see. . ."A sad smile came to Akashi-kun's lips and it made him look different than earlier. Akashi-kun turned away as if to tell Kuroko to leave.


	14. Chapter 13

Ch 13 – Vampire of Darkness

He wondered how many times he's watched Akashi-kun walk away. It hurt to think that he might only ever see Akashi-kun walking away from him. But he told himself to be happy that he could be intimate with Akashi-kun like this. He is the one to lead the clan. He couldn't forget the fact that the two of them were worlds apart. _(Ok. . . time to go. . .) _He decided to summon Nigou when he got back to the abandoned building. Then he could stroke Nigou's soft fur to his heart's content. Just the thought of it was wonderful. He and his black and white dog with the same blue eyes. . . It was as if Nigou was showing him that he was not alone and he loved him for it. While whispering "love", Kuroko closed his eyes. That's what he wanted. . . he wanted it so badly.

Just as his father did with his mother, he wanted someone to embrace him and only him. And as much as that person loved him, he would love them back. No. . . he would give them even more love than he received. . . If only someone would love him. . . Right now he only had Nigou. "Okaa-san used to say that fate brings people together. . ." Maybe it was because his parents had to oppose the clan together that their love was so strong, but "fate" brought them together. They succeeded and were happy, and they told young Kuroko, "someday you will find the person you are destinied to be with". That's what they said. "I wonder if I'll find that person." Is it embarrassing to wish for love? Is it shameful? But there isn't anyone who Kuroko can say that he loves, and it just seems like he' yearning, but if possible. . . He wanted a head-over-heels love that was strong, intense and kind. He wanted to fall in love.

_Hello guys ^^ This is probably the last chapter of Volume 1 - Vampire of Darkness. I will proceed making the newest Volume, the next volume's name will be From the past to the Future. Thank you so much for the peoples who have been waiting for the newest chapter ^^ I will make the next Volume next week because I still have some manga translation projects to do this December. Jaa, matta nee ^^_


End file.
